Silk
by pika318
Summary: Fluid, warm and soft. The piece of silk snaked around his arm and tightened. A metaphorical description on Lucifer's relationship with the young Demon King Satan.


**Moko-chan:** Yep yep, I'm the one writing again. Ah….looks like my imagination is getting slightly out of hand hahaha. Too much dark anime I suppose? HataMaou has so much potential for angst...either that or I'm over thinking things. Enjoy!

* * *

 **One shot:** Silk

* * *

Lucifer frowned as the young demon who forcefully tagged along grabbed his hand. The young demon was a member of the black goat tribe, a tribe where most of its members have been mercilessly slaughtered a decade ago.

"What are you doing, brat?" Lucifer asked with a scowl on his face. He slapped the young demon's claw away.

"Huh? You don't know? Don't you 'shake hands' when you're happy? You're one of those shy people as well huh?" The young demon asked cheekily and then grabbed onto Lucifer's hand again, this time with a firmer grip.

 _This little brat's hand is warm._ The last time the human-like demon felt any semblance of warmth was when the blood of his dying enemies sprayed onto him. However, that kind of warmth dissipated quickly as he watched the life of the ones that tried to kill him slowly drain away. The warmth he felt right now was different, he was sure that even after the young demon let go, the warmth would still linger and take a long time to go away.

 _No, there was someone else who was like this. There's something familiar about this feeling...who was it?_ Lucifer racked his brains trying to recall where and when he last felt this nostalgic feeling only to be quickly interrupted by a loud shout from the small demon.

"Ah! We got to find Camio! I bet that old man's so worried that his feathers are falling off." The young demon gave a slightly panicked look.

"Brat, what's your name?" Lucifer asked, realising that he had only been addressing the demon as 'brat'.

"Oh, I haven't told you? It's Satan."

"What a ridiculously common name." Lucifer mocked but Satan did not seem to mind that much.

"Yeah. So I'm Satan, nice to meet you, Lucifer! As promised, you'll be my 'playmate' right?" Satan grinned cheekily again.

"Yeah, promise."

"Don't worry, I'll keep up my end of the promise too! If you get bored of me, you're welcome to end my life."

 _This brat has guts...making a promise like that._

"Come on, let's go find Camio!" Satan tugged on Lucifer's hand, dragging him towards the direction of the hills.

It was then Lucifer felt the warmth travel up his arm, exactly like the feeling of a soft warm fabric snaking up his arm. As he was appreciating the warm feeling, the piece of silk constricted itself tightly.

 _I guess I can deal with this for a while._

* * *

"Looks like all the people I need have gathered."

The young tiny demon Satan had grown to a large imposing being capable of striking terror with his presence. He paced around the old study of the castle located in Satanasarc. This old castle used to belong to the Legendary Ancient Demon King whom he shared a name with. The Demon Minister Camio stood next to the large oak desk. Alsiel, Lucifer, Aldramelech and Malacoda stood near the entrance of the study waiting for the current Demon King to announce his news.

"After some discussion with Camio and Alsiel, we decided that we need sub-commanders for our army. Even though I would like to take charge of everything but it will be horrendously troublesome, difficult and inefficient. Therefore we have chosen all of you present to be the new Generals for the Demon Army, each of you will take care of one the four battalions that haven't been…. " Satan declared his intentions proudly however he was interrupted before he could finish talking about the details.

"What's the meaning of this?" Lucifer asked, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Eh?" Satan let out an air-headed sound which was uncharacteristic of someone who was termed the ruler of the Demon World. The other four demons stared at the smallest one among them.

"What is the meaning of appointing me as a Demon General, Satan?"

"Lucifer, I would advise you to watch your tone." Camio said. He gave a look of disapproval as Lucifer did not address Satan by his current title.

"...Demon King." The proper title was spat out.

"Ah, well. You have been serving me for a long time and no one can argue that you don't have the capability to do such a thing…" Satan started to explain himself only to invoke more anger.

"What do you mean serving you? I never had the intention to be your underling in the first place!" The sound of magic crackling in the air could be heard. Adramelech and Alsiel each took a step away from Lucifer while Malacoda let out a hiss and raised a clawed arm in front of him.

"Uh. Adramelech, Malacoda, I'll speak with the both of you some other time. Let me speak with Lucifer first." Satan quickly dismissed the two demons before things turned for the worse. The massive horned demon and skeletal demon paused, unsure if it was wise to leave when it looked like Lucifer would attack the Demon King any moment. But as Satan waved a hand at them to beckon them to leave, they bowed slightly to acknowledge Satan's order and left the study.

"So...Lucifer, calm down first ok?" Satan raised his claws up like he was surrendering and gave a troubled smile. The crackling sound quietened and vanished.

"Explain. Now."

"Sigh, fine. I discussed with Camio and Alsiel before on who to select to lead the battalions. Obviously we need demons who are massively powerful and have a strong influence on the other demons. Aldramelech and Alsiel both have their reputation for holding onto large territories and leading their own tribes even before I was the Demon King. As for Malacoda, he's the top chieftain of the famous Malebranche group. As for yourself, you do hold the name of being the most terrifying rogue demon around."

Lucifer jabbed a finger at Camio.

"How about him?"

"Unfortunately, my ability for battle is not as strong as you young ones. It'll be difficult for me. Ah sorry, you are older than I am." Camio answered.

"Tsk." Lucifer clicked his tongue in annoyance from Camio's comment, but the black bird demon ignored him and continued speaking,

"No matter what it is, I prefer to handle the soft matters in the army." Camio explained.

Of course, Camio's fighting ability and preferences were not the only reasons. His black demon bird tribe was now considered a weak tribe and Camio had frequently been looked down upon by the stronger demons. It was only thanks to his long relations with Satan and his capabilities which resulted in his current high political standing. If he was made a General and asked to command a battalion of strong demons, it would have never worked out.

"Unless you are saying you have the capability to do something as ground-breaking as establishing the Flying Dragon license or the medical and pharmaceuticals professional license?" Alsiel finally expressed his opinion.

"Tch." No matter how powerful Lucifer was, he had to admit that no one was better at these kind of planning and soft skills like their current Demon Minister.

"Besides there's other advantages to this. Since you were an angel…YAGH!" Satan resumed his explanation. But once he mentioned the term 'angel', Lucifer shot out a beam of magic which barely missed his ear. The beam then hit the window, causing the thick glass to shatter.

Camio's eyes widened as he looked between the window, Satan and Lucifer. Meanwhile, Alsiel quickly grabbed Lucifer's arm and demanded loudly,

"What do you think you're doing to our King, Lucifer?"

The angel ignored Alsiel's questions and glared at Satan.

"How did you know?" He growled.

"Eh? Ack! I thought it was obvious! Everyone must have known even if I didn't say it!" Satan said frantically, as he tried to defend himself.

"Demon King, I wouldn't have realised it if you never told me."

"Same here. Aldremelech and Malacoda were shocked too."

The merciless words from Camio and Alsiel immediately destroyed Satan's defense.

"You told THEM I was an angel? ARE YOU MAD? Are you too daft to be aware of the animosity between Heaven and the Demon world?" Lucifer had the urge to rush up and pound the living daylights out of the Satan but decided if he pounded any more brains out of the young King, he would be too stupid to function. So he settled with just yelling.

"So just let me continue explaining already! Because you're an angel..."

Then Satan said something which made Lucifer's chest tighten.

"Making you a General would stop the rest of the army from turning against you."

Lucifer tried to study Satan's expression when he said this. Was it a look of pity? A triumphant smirk? He could not tell.

"If you never told them I was an angel…."

"Someone would have found out sooner or later. Especially since there are plans to educate the Demon Army about Heaven." Alsiel finished Satan's explanation.

"What?!"

"Hey, I have large goals you know." Satan declared proudly.

"Urghh…." Lucifer could feel a headache forming. Sure, he did tell Satan that he did not want to be bored, but this was bordering along the lines of insanity.

"So, I'm sorry for putting you in a delicate position…"

"Shut up, stop talking, I'm thinking right now!" Lucifer snapped as Satan tried to offer his apologies.

"If are unhappy about this, you are free to leave anytime. However, can you just give this a chance?" Satan put his palms together to show that he was pleading.

"You give your word?"

The silk initially wrapped around Lucifer's arm started to extend out and make its way around his chest and his wings. It constricted again. This time the warm feeling was gone. The silk felt cool, like that of running river water.

"Yeah. Promise. You have my word." Satan said. He did not look like he was lying.

"Then I'll give it a chance." Lucifer said. He then walked out of the study and slammed the door shut.

 _I can leave when I feel like it._

* * *

"Woah, did I overdo it? Hey Lucifer, you alright?"

Lucifer shook his head attempting to clear the blurry vision he got after hitting the wall. He and Satan were currently at the training grounds that was located outside the main fortress. It was a place where the demons carried out exercise and hand to hand combat with each other. Satan jogged up to the currently cracked stone wall and pulled Lucifer onto his feet. The fallen angel coughed a few times to clear his throat of the inhaled dust and then tried to whack the dust of his clothes.

"You really gotten stronger in a blink of an eye huh?" Lucifer commented when he finally cleared his throat.

"What do you mean blink of an eye? I've been training every day for ages!" Satan replied, laughing.

"Didn't notice."

Lucifer replied as he flexed his fingers allowing a few sparks to fly out. Recently, it was getting harder and harder to use demonic magic.

 _Maybe I'm the one getting weaker…_

"But I realised it's getting easier to fight you. Are you not feeling well?" Satan asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"I feel perfectly fine."

"Hm...I think Camio's getting weaker though." Satan suddenly switched the topic to the aged Demon Minister.

"Camio?"

"I guess it's old age for his case. Maybe you're getting old too." Satan laughed again.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lucifer quickly dismissed that notion.

"Or it could be something else…" Satan's tone suddenly became serious. Lucifer gave a sidelong glance at Satan's profile as the Demon King started to frown.

"We can't hold off the invasion of Ente Isla any longer...we'll starve at this rate."

"Starve?" Lucifer questioned. As far as he knew, demons did not necessarily need to ingest food. Only lesser demons did it because they did not have the magic to sustain their life. Then it clicked.

""The Demon World is running out of magic."" Lucifer and Satan said simultaneously, with Lucifer answering his own question and Satan answering Lucifer's question.

"I guess you noticed it too. That's why weaker demons like Camio are getting weaker and stronger demons like me are getting stronger. I did too much of a good job unifying everyone so there isn't much fear to go around anymore. So demons as strong and me and Alsiel end up sapping of the energy of the weaker ones." Satan explained then he gave a resigned sigh.

Lucifer gave no comment to Satan's statement.

"Ah, you totally ignored my attempt at self-praise. Anyway, we need to make Ente Isla our new feeding ground! Well, this is the time for the Demon Generals to prove themselves."

"I see…."Lucifer gave a simple reply but he continued thinking about other things.

 _Ah, great. I'm such an idiot, I waited too long, and I've completely lost my chance._

"Eh, Lucifer, are you listening?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

 _I don't have enough magic to survive outside on my own already. How pathetic._

The silk had already turned ice cold and was wrapping around his throat.

"So I was thinking that you should take on the Western Continent. I heard they have a strong Christian influence there so I'm sure you'll have an advantage!" Satan suddenly said enthusiastically.

"That sounds alright."

"And Lucifer?"

"What?"

"I'm glad you decided to stay after all. We could really use your help."

"Yeah, whatever."

The silk tightened without any mercy.

* * *

"How useless can you get? Are you really serious about going back to Heaven?!"

Lucifer held his arms above his head to shield his face and head from the blows being rained down on him.

"We can't even find Emilia or the Demon King! And now you're too useless to even gather your magic properly! I do not have enough magic of my own to waste on you!"

The blows finally stopped. Lucifer slowly opened the eyes he had kept squeezed shut and saw the Archbishop Olba Meyers glaring at him with eyes full of fury.

"S….sorry." It was the only word that came to the fallen angel's mind.

"If you get yourself caught again, I'm not saving you! You can rot in this foreign land!" The Archbishop then raised a fist and hit Lucifer one more time in the arm. With that, Olba pulled out a map from his robes and started muttering to himself. Presumably it was about where next to strike for Lucifer to gather some more magic. Lucifer stood frozen in the spot awkwardly as Olba did not bother to speak with him.

"So where…."

"Do not distract me, you useless creature. Get out!" Olba pointed towards the window of the place they were in. Incidentally, it was in the attic of a certain high school, which was four storeys from the ground.

Lucifer decided to leave through the door instead of flying for fear that any use of magic might infuriate the old man further.

While walking through the dimly lit streets of Sasazuka, Lucifer rubbed his arms where they were still aching from the blows.

 _Tch...stupid old man. I swear I'll get him for this when I get back to Heaven_.

It was a strained partnership between him and the Archbishop. Olba Meyers had promised to help him get back to Heaven on the condition that he does whatever Olba requests until they reach their goal. That goal being finishing off the Demon King who had escaped to a foreign world and the Hero, Emilia Justina, who had followed the Demon King.

Through some sheer luck, Olba had figured out that in the magic scarce Japan, Lucifer might be able to regain some demonic magic by invoking negative feelings such as fear, sadness and anger in the humans. They have tried for a few weeks by committing petty crimes such as theft and robbery and it had succeeded. However the amount of magic gathered was pathetically small and the nature of this world was causing the small amount gathered to be drained quickly. To make matters worse, Lucifer got caught by a security guard during their most recent theft forcing Olba to use the holy magic which he rather left untouched. Thus invoking the Archbishop's fury.

However, even though Olba was, in Lucifer's opinion, the worst person he has ever had to work with, he had no option to leave. In this foreign place, where he had no companions or even a vague idea of how the system of living in Japan worked, breaking ties with Olba would be a very terrible decision.

 _I'll just have to endure it until we find the Demon King and the Hero…._

That was when he heard some loud voices. That of a woman and a man. Lucifer turned his attention to the voices. Across the road, right next to a vending machine was an average sized dark haired man wearing worn out clothing and supporting a bicycle that had seen better days. The woman, who had long red hair, a slim figure and was wearing slightly more fashionable clothing was doing most of the shouting.

 _Eh...a couple spat? That was loud._

Lucifer was about the ignore the two and continue walking when he caught the contents of the intense conversation.

"An upright disposition, a bright smile, you earn the trust of your manager and your junior even relies on you. Also, from how you can adapt to the various situations you face, one can tell you definitely have the skill. You're the ideal Makudo employee." The woman seemed to be singing praises of the man, but with a sour look on her face.

"Are you from Kansai?!" (A/N: Please check the difference between how the japanese from Kantou and Kansai nickname McDonalds)

"I thought what you said this morning was just a joke that shouldn't be taken seriously. But when I saw how you worked today, it was definitely not a lie." The woman shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. Then pointing a finger at the man, she continued.

"If you can live the rest of your life happily here, I'm not going to force myself to defeat you. Your junior is a cute girl right, seems like she looks up to you a lot."

"Hmph, because it's as though I raised Chi-chan. Even though she only got out of probation not long ago, but she learns fast and she even speaks Keigo in a beautiful manner." The man put his hands on his hips and said proudly.

(A/N: Keigo - respectful language)

"As long as you spend the rest of your years here, the world will be peaceful you know? You can use your ability and capabilities to make the business of your shop flourish, and there's no need to fight me. Why not just live it out with Alsiel in this world?"

 _Alsiel….did she mean that Alsiel?!_

It had to be, there was no one else that Lucifer knew who went by such a name.

"Though Alsiel is my important subordinate, why should my life be so tragic to the point that I have spend my aged years with my underling?"

 _That means that man is…._

Even though that man looked a million times weaker than the Demon King that Lucifer known for at least two centuries, he had to admit there was some resemblance, though more like Satan when he was still two decades old. Upon realising that the weak man might be Satan, Lucifer quickly hid himself behind a tree.

"Anyway, give up on Ente Isla! I hope you can find a new life that belongs to you here."

 _That means that woman is Emilia Justina_.

Lucifer had only caught a glimpse of Emilia's face through her helmet when she struck him down with her Holy sword. Lucifer raised his hand and pressed it against his chest, just the memory of the Hero ripping his chest open with her weapon caused the healed up injury to ache again.

 _What luck… Both Satan and the Hero have become such weaklings...with this amount of magic, I can kill them both, right?_

The moment Lucifer thought this, he felt his throat getting constricted. The cold feeling of the silk was back, and the feeling was more icy than what he had ever felt before.

 _Kill them off. Kill them off. It's all their fault I ended up like this._

Lucifer's breath got caught in his throat. It was getting more and more difficult to breathe smoothly. The piece of silk just wound itself tighter and tighter, it was even difficult to move his limbs.

 _Kill Satan._

The human Satan was now pathetically crying over his bicycle which had a busted front wheel.

 _Kill the Hero._

Emilia was looking dumbfoundedly at the crying Satan and stepping away from the area where Satan's drink had spilt on the pavement.

 _I had to endure so much shit because of him. And I had to endure all that pain because of her._

A few small purple orbs appeared in the air around him. The ground then started to shake. Then one of the orbs flew towards the two with bullet like speed. The shot missed its mark however, and took out the bicycle's back wheel.

Satan and Emilia were looking around wildly when they felt the ground's vibrations. Then they both let out a small scream when the bicycle's wheel popped making a loud noise. Lucifer moved his hand again and another orb flew out but it also missed, taking out one of the lamps. The glass shards from the lamps fell onto the ground near Satan and Emilia.

 _Damn it! Why am I missing?!_

Satan and Emilia seemed to realise they were getting attacked and ran. Lucifer flicked a finger and sent the rest of the orbs after them. He then ran out from his hiding place as well and went after them. Satan and Emilia ran to an area which had many cars. Just then, Emilia tripped over the bumper of one of them. Satan yelled at her to hurry up and they both ran to a tall office building which had its shutters down.

 _I have to kill them off!_

Lucifer summoned an orb that was slightly larger than usual and sent it flying straight at Emilia's head. At that moment, Satan grabbed Emilia and pushed her towards the ground. The orb burnt a hole through the shutter where Emilia's head should have been. Emilia yelled at Satan for a few seconds and the two continued running. Lucifer tried to give chase but he was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness. He lost his balance and fell to his knees.

 _Tch...is that all I can do?!_

In this magic deprived world, Lucifer found that he got more tired after using magic.

Satan and Emilia had disappeared from his line of sight. Lucifer slowly got up and walked to the shutter where Satan and Emilia were. He placed his hand on the shutter and used his finger to trace the hole caused by the magic bullet.

"How pathetic….I used to be able to do better than this…"

The hole was not even coin sized. To think when he was in Ente Isla, he was able to cause a lot more damage and destruction. Lucifer leaned against the shutter with his back against it, trying to catch his breath. Then he slid down and ended up sitting on the ground.

"Ah damn...I used up all my magic. Olba's going to kill me." Lucifer mumbled to himself with a bitter smile. He put his own hand to his throat and massaged it, the constricting feeling was less now and he could finally breathe more easily.

 _I won't miss the next time._

* * *

The long piece of silk tore into pieces as Satan fell to the ground with a resounding thud. Blood flowed like a river from the fist sized hole that was blown through his chest. The color had drained from Satan's skin as he laid motionless on the ground. He was turning a pasty pale colour, like that of a corpse. His other dying comrade, Alsiel, collapsed beside him as well.

Lucifer smiled to himself as Emilia stared blankly at the Demon King's body, her entire body trembling. Then she started screaming at the dead body, tears streaming down her face and she demanded that her now dead archnemesis get up and fight. She turned towards Lucifer, directing her furious gaze at him.

"Now that the Demon King's dead, I won't need her anymore." Lucifer tossed the Japanese girl that he had kidnapped into the air and watched her fall like a rag doll. Emilia screamed and ran towards the girl, catching her before she hit the hard pavement.

The screams of the Hero was almost melodious. It was the first time in a long while Lucifer had been able to breathe so easily. Even without realising it, he was starting to laugh. He was not even sure what was actually laughing at. The destruction, Satan's death, Emilia's helplessness or his own stupidity.

 _I should never have involved myself with you in the first place._

Lucifer took a final look at Satan's body. He felt a small twinge of guilt at killing two of his former comrades.

 _Forget it. What's done is done._

"Now, let's hear how much more screaming and crying you can do, Emilia." Lucifer said, mocking the tearful hero.

"STOP IT!" Emilia continued sobbing, holding the japanese student tightly in her arms.

 _Now all that's left is for you to go and I can leave this idiotic life forever._

"As expected from a b-rate villain."

A familiar deep gruff voice could be heard. Lucifer wheeled around towards the direction of the voice, where Satan's body lay. The weak looking man wearing cheap clothing stood up slowly, his movements looking unsteady. Then a dark fog started circling around him. Satan opened his eyes, his red orbs ablazing. He smiled a very toothy grin.

The pieces of silk, now stained blood red, joined together and wrapped around Lucifer's throat once more. They were no longer icy cold but were burning hot to the touch.

"How absolutely predictable."

The Demon King had returned.

Lucifer sat in the corner of room 201 of Villa Rosa Sasazuka. His former comrade paid no attention to him as he continued cooking. He glanced at the door wondering if Satan was going to return home from what he called "work" soon.

The silk continued binding itself around his neck but they were no longer as constricting as before. At least he could still swallow the egg roll that Alsiel passed to him.

Then the door opened.

"Welcome home, Demon King-sama!" Alsiel immediately wiped his hands on his apron and welcomed Satan back with a cheerful greeting.

"Yeah. I'm back." Satan replied. And then Satan noticed Alsiel staring at the brand new umbrella he held in his hand.

"Someone gave it to me! I didn't spend a cent!"

"Someone gave it to you? Who would give the Demon King such an expensive umbrella? Some philanthropist with the heart of a saint?" Alsiel asked snarkily.

"Are you making fun of me? It's from someone who knows how to be grateful!" Satan replied agitatedly. Then he put the umbrella next to the door. After that, Satan noticed the the fallen angel huddling in the corner of the room and his expression hardened. Lucifer felt his throat constrict again.

"You're still here? Don't you have anywhere to go?" Satan asked.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here eating pancakes."

"True, you are a fugitive after all." Satan was still giving him a cold look. Lucifer stopped eating the egg roll in his hand but continued staring at the roll to avoid direct eye contact.

Then Satan suddenly asked an unexpected question.

"By the way, how did you contact Emi when she was at her workplace?"

"Eh? Emi...Emilia? I used a computer..." Lucifer looked up in surprise wondering where this line of questioning was going.

Satan put his hand to his chin and started making a hmmming sound like he was thinking of something. Then with a softer expression in his eyes, he looked at Lucifer in the eye and smiled.

"Maybe there are some things that you would be able to do too. If you can help me regain my powers, there shouldn't be an issue letting you stay."

The silk around his throat loosened and Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Lucifer sat at the small table next to the only window of the apartment. He was fiddling with the settings of the second hand laptop that Satan, who he realised was called Maou Sadao in this world, bought for him.

"I'm back!" Maou was back from work again.

"Welcome back! De...Eh? Sasaki-san, what a surprise to see you...and Emil…, eh, no Yusa….no what, EMILIA, WHY ARE YOU HERE TOO?!" Alsiel, now known as Ashiya Shiro, tried to say his usual greetings to Maou but made several slip ups due to some surprise guests. Even though he was aware that the Japanese girl, Sasaki Chiho knew their true identity but on instinct, he tried to avoid addressing Maou and Emilia by their actual names.

"Chi-chan said she wanted to come over. And we happened to meet Emi on the way and she insisted on coming over too." Maou explained.

"As if I can trust you demons not to do anything to Chiho-chan." Emi said angrily.

"I don't think Maou-san would do anything…" Chiho tried to calm the hero down.

 _It's that Japanese high school girl._ _Satan didn't bother to erase her memories?_

Lucifer stared curiously at the girl whom Maou allowed into his bizarre social circle. Chiho noticed Lucifer staring and walked up to him.

"I heard from Maou-san that you're called Urushihara now. My name's Sasaki Chiho, nice to meet you." Chiho said cheerfully and bowed.

"Huh?" Lucifer felt himself scooting back a bit at the girl's politeness.

 _Hey, I tried to kill you, you know._

Emi then walked over and grabbed Chiho's shoulder gently, pulling her back.

"Chiho-chan, there's no need to be so polite to a demon you know. Especially not one like Lucifer."

"But Urushihara-san is going to stay with Maou-san right? I might as well introduce myself."

Emi put her palm to her forehead.

"You're really too nice…."

"Urushihara, you're supposed to bow when you introduce yourself!" Maou directed the statement straight at him.

"...Nice to meet you too." Lucifer mumbled with a slight bow.

Chiho smiled brightly at the returned greeting and then ran over to Ashiya and started asking him what he was cooking.

There were silk threads extending out with that girl in the centre. The ends of the silk thread have already wrapped themselves around the Demon King, Alsiel, Emilia and even himself. Lucifer could feel a slight chill down his spine.

 _This girl...might be even worse than the Demon King._

* * *

 **Moko-chan** : Ok, doneeeeee. Tried my best to make it metaphorical. Is it confusing? I sure hope not! And did I just make Lucifer OOC? I hope not either! I think I made him too cool, haha. I think this is the angstiest piece that I have wrote so far.

 **pika318** : And probably the longest as well. I swear Moko-chan has gotten long winded ever since you started reading the novels. And every time Olba is mentioned, I feel like punching that jerk. And no, Lucifer is not too OOC, I like him serious and broody. Lastly, any reviews are appreciated.


End file.
